Perfect Mistakes
by xcrazycatladiesx
Summary: When Callie Torres (18) recently finds out shes pregnant by her boyfriend George O'Mally she thinks her life is over until she meets her new neighbor, Arizona Robbins (17). Sorry for the sucky summary! I'm bad at writing them! T for now may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GREY'S ANATOMY THEY ALL BELONG TO SHONDALAND. THE ONLY THING WE OWN IS THE STORY LINE.

AN: This is our first fanfic so please be nice! I'm German so English is not my first language. I'm writing this with my friend who's mother tongue is English so she will be doing the editing for me. Sorry if I make any mistakes and she happen is to miss them. Please let us know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes so we can go back and fix them.

**Ok, so on with the story.**

CHAPTER 1

"Callie calm down." Addison said while touching her best friends arm "We're not even sure if it's really true."

Callie started laughing hysterically "7 positive tests Addie! I am pretty sure it's true." The two girls were at Callie's GYN sitting in the waiting room. Addison insisted on going with her since Callie refused to tell her parents and the redhead didn't want her to go alone.

"How am I gonna tell my parents?! Oh god what am I gonna George?!I can't tell them and I can't raise a child!"Addie held her friends hand while saying in a super soft voice "You have to tell them Callie. And you know there are other options then raising the child. Like abortion or adoption."

Before Callie could answer they were called into the room. Callie took a deep breath before entering the room. Addison following close behind. Dr. Laurence basically was the nicest GYN in the world. Pregnant teenagers would visit her all the time. She wasn't judging at all, she was trying to help.

"Hello Callie. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Laurence asked while taking the paperwork from Callie. "Ehm good I guess." Callie answered.

"What brings you in today?" Callie looked on the ground while answering "I… Me and my boyfriend… I was worried that I could be pregnant and the tests said I'm pregnant. So…" Dr. Laurence listened closely before asking "Alright so you took a urine test and it was positive." She checked the paperwork before continuing "So your last period was about 2 and a half months ago. When did you have sexual intercourse with your boyfriend after that?" Callie thought for a moment before answering. Then she finally said "Like a week after my last period." Dr. Laurence nodded and said "I propose we're gonna do an ultrasound."

Callie pulled her shirt up and laid back on the table. Addison was sitting on a chair right next to her so she could comfort her friend. She observed the GYN closely, fascinated by the ultrasound picture that was coming up.

Dr. Laurence studied the ultrasound thoroughly before saying "Callie I'm sorry to say but you're pregnant." Addison held her friends hand while asking the GYN "Is that the fetus?" Dr. Laurence nodded "Yeah it's really small but there is a heartbeat." She looked at Callie while softly saying "We can talk about your options if you'd like to." Callie didn't respond. She was in shock, of course she knew that the GYN would tell her she was pregnant. But it was too much for her. It was Addie that finally broke the silence. "Callie?" she simply asked. Callie shook her head "No. No I have to be home for lunch. I can come by next week." The small doctor nodded "Alright. You can make another appointment with my assistant."

* * *

Addie and Callie didn't say one word until they got in Addie's car. The redhead hugged her friend and said "Everything's gonna be alright. We'll figure it out."

Callie started crying. "Nothing is okay. How am I gonna tell my parents? How am I gonna tell George?" Addie took a hold of Callie's hand before replying "George is gonna be the best boyfriend in the world! He is gonna understand." She dropped the question about Callie's parents for a reason. They both knew her parents would freak out if they knew.

Callie couldn't stop crying. She finally managed to say "George and I broke up yesterday. I wanted to tell you… but…" Addison held her friend. She knew that George and her relationship was over. He had a crush on that girl Izzy. Everyone knew it. And everyone knew it was more than just a crush. "You're not alone Callie. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

Addison drove Callie home. She parked her car in front of the big fancy house of the Torres family. They both got out of the car and walked towards the front door. "Can you please stay for lunch? Aria isn't at home and I can't look into my parents' eyes. I need you." Addie nodded.

The Latina opened the front door and called "Mamà? Papà? I'm home! Can Addie stay for lunch?" They both walked into the living room and found Callie's parents talking with another couple their age.

Carlos and Lucia stood up to hug their daughter quickly. Carlos answered "Of course she can honey!" Carlos turned toward the couple seated on their couch, introducing Callie to them. "Mija these are our new neighbors! Barbara and Daniel Robbins." They both got up to shake Callie's hand. "Their daughter is your age. They're joining us for lunch." Lucia told her daughter.

It was Barbara's turn to speak now. She smiled at the teenager. "We're new in town. Daniel is a Marine so we have to move a lot. We hoped you could show our daughter around a little. She'll be attending the same school as you."

Callie looked from Barbara to Addison and then back to Barbara. "Em, yeah sure. Will she be joining us for lunch as well?" Callie asked. "Yes, she is." Carlos told his daughter. Callie nodded "Alright, we're going upstairs. Come get us when lunch is ready."

Once they got upstairs they sat down on Callie's king sized bed. Addison was the first one to speak "What are you gonna do Callie? You know that you don't have to have to baby?" she looked at the door to make sure it's really closed.

Callie looked at the ground, biting her bottom lip. "I… I don't. I really don't think I can do this. It's a little human." Truthfully Callie loved children and she definitely wanted one, just not right now. This was way too soon. Furthermore her parents didn't even know she had a boyfriend. Or that they broke up.

"I can't tell my parents." Callie stated. Addison chuckled "At some point you'll have to if you decide to keep it. In a few months you won't be able to hide it from your own family, Callie." Callie shook her head "I know Addie. And I really don't wanna show this girl around. I have way too much shit on my plate right now to be dealing with some stranger." Addison shrugged "I don't know maybe she's nice."

Before Callie could respond Callie's dad opened the door. "Ladies? Lunch is ready."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GREY'S ANATOMY THEY ALL BELONG TO SHONDALAND. THE ONLY THING WE OWN IS THE STORY LINE.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They were wonderful!

CHAPTER 2

Callie and Addie walked downstairs. They were the last one's to sit down on the table. Callie spotted her parents, the new neighbors and…wow. A beautiful blonde was sitting on the chair right next to Callie's. Arizona glanced up when she heard the most hypnotizing voice coming from down the hall. Their eyes connect and they get lost in each Latina notices that she is staring for too long and sits down on the chair next to the blonde stranger.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Callie. And this is my best friend Addison." Callie smiled. Smiling the stranger replied with "Arizona Robbins." Addison chuckled "You're kidding right?" Callie kicked her best friend under the table "Ouch! What?!" Addison exclaimed pulling the adults away from their conversation about colleges. "Glad you guys could stay and have lunch with us so we can get to know you better! Lets dig in!" Lucia said. Her mother made Patatas Bravas, it was an easy dish but Callie loved it. "So where did you live before?" Callie asked. Arizona smiled and Callie noticed cute dimples appear. "We lived in Germany. We were living there for almost a year before we moved back to America." "Do you speak German?" Addison asked curiously. "Yes since the military base had no school I had to go to a regular German school." "That's really cool" Callie said.

When they finished lunch the three girls headed upstairs. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Callie asked. Addison shook her head and said "I'm sorry I have to go. Call me and remind me when the doctor's appointment is and I'll drive you again." Callie glared at the redhead for mentioning the appointment in front of Arizona. "I will." She answered. Addie gave Callie a tight hug then she said "Bye honey. Oh and it was nice meeting you Arizona. I bet we'll see each other again." " It was nice meeting you too!" Arizona said secretly pleased that she gets to spend time alone with the hot Latina.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?" Callie asked the beautiful blonde girl that was now sitting right next to her on her king sized bed. "Sure. What do you have?" Callie shrugged before saying "Let's find something on Netflix." After searching Netflix they finally found a good movie "So Burlesque it is." Callie stated. Arizona mentioned "I love that movie. Christina Aguilera is so hot in it."

They both were watching the movie silently until Arizona asked

"Could you give me directions to the school? I have no idea where our school is." Wanting to spend more time with her, Callie suggests "You know I could give you a ride."

"That would be amazing actually." Arizona said.

Callie chuckled "I'll pick you up at 7:30, alright?"

Arizona nodded "Okay. So tell me a little bit more about yourself. Uh I know let's play 20 questions!" Arizona suggested, wanting to know more about the Latina.

Liking the idea Callie says "Okay you go first."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I basically always lived in this house but I travel a lot since my dad owns a hotel chain. What's your favorite flower?"

"I love lilies! What's your favorite color?"

"I really love red and dark blue. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hesitant to answer Arizona decided to tell the truth, hoping the Latina would be ok with this because she has a urge to tell the gorgeous Latina everything. "I do not have a boyfriend but I before I moved here I had to break up with my girlfriend. I don't believe in long distance relationships."

Finding this out about Arizona gave her a strange feeling she couldn't comprehend yet so she decided to change the subject. "Oh that sucks, I'm sorry you had to break up. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend too because the asshole cheated... Sooo what's my next question?"

Noticing the change in the subject she decided to drop it. "Do you know any other languages?"

"Sí. Hablo españ mom said you moved around a lot. Where have you lived?"

"I have lived in California, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Tennessee, Toronto, France, Scotland, England for a really short time, Germany, and finally back to here, Miami." Looking around her room trying to figure out another question, she spots the open laptop with the movie still paused. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Wow that's a lot of places." Callie saw the sparkle in Arizona's eyes when she told all her where she has lived and can tell that Arizona loves to travel. Seeing the big dimpled smile on Arizona's face she hopes to see it again and again. "I'm obsessed with The Matrix_. _What-" before Callie could get her question out Carlos knocks on the door. He opens the door to his daughters room and says "Arizona? Your parents are leaving." Noticing that the girls are getting along just fine he decides to invite Arizona over for lunch and swimming tomorrow. "How about you come over for lunch tomorrow? You two could go swimming."

"Oh okay I guess I better go. But I'd love to come back over tomorrow." Getting up to head out, Callie grabs her wrist to stop her and Arizona feels spark shoot up her arm. Feeling them too Callie quickly lets go and stands up.

"We should exchange numbers!" Callies exclaims.

Trying to recover from the feeling Callie's touch gave her, she agreed. "O-okay s-sure. Let me see your phone." Grabbing Callies phone from her, she avoids touching Callie's hand. Entering her number into Callie's phone she sends herself a text so she has Callie's number.

"Okay here you go!" Arizona hands Callie her phone back with a shy smile.

"Great I'll text you tomorrow to let you know when lunch is ready."

Arizona wasn't used to the new house yet so it felt strange walking through the door knowing this was her new home. Before she could walk upstairs to her room, her mom stopped her.

"So did you have a good time? I like this Callie girl."

"Yeah I like her too, her dad invited me over for lunch and swimming tomorrow." Arizona said looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush that crept up her face at the thought of seeing Callie in a bikini.

"That's great, Zo. I'll wake you up early tomorrow so you can get ready. Good night, honey. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, mom." with this Arizona disappeared upstairs and into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GREY'S ANATOMY THEY ALL BELONG TO SHONDALAND. THE ONLY THING WE OWN IS THE STORY LINE.

AN: Sorry we haven't been updating. School has recently started up again so we have been really busy. We're really gonna try to update more regularly but we can't promise anything.

* * *

Callie woke up this morning and found herself really nervous. Instead of staying in bed for 10 more minutes, like usual, immediately she got up to get ready. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth then take a shower. Stepping out of the shower, she put on a bathrobe before returning to her room.

Callie had no idea what to wear. "Okay. I need to find a bikini." She thought out loud. After she said this her older half-sister Aria walked into her room.

"Wow Callie. Talking to yourself again, are you?" Aria asked laughing.

"Shut up! What do you want Aria?" the younger Latina asked, stressed.

"Gosh! Nothing I just wanted to let you know that I made churros, and that i'm leaving."

"Actually please don't." Callie begged "I… I don't know what to wear."

"Are you kidding me?" Aria asked a little annoyed "That's what you're freaking out about? It's just that girl next door Callie! Not your boyfriend!"

Callie thought about what her sister said for a moment. "You're right" she said, still freaking out. It made her really nervous that Arizona was going to see her in a bikini and she couldn't figure out why.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Aria said while leaving her room.

Suddenly Callie started worrying about something way more important than just the beautiful blonde seeing her in a bikini. She was almost 3 months pregnant now. What if someone… "OH FUCK." Callie interrupted herself. She ran into the bathroom. Morning sickness. She has had to throw up in the morning for weeks now. After vomiting she rinsed out her mouth with some mouthwash.

* * *

"Mija, your mom, sister, and I are visiting abuela. There is food in the fridge when you guys get hungry, you only have to heat it up." Carlos told his daughter when she finally appeared downstairs.

"You're not staying?" Callie asked. She was happy to be able to spend some time alone with the pretty girl next door that should be over every minute now.

"No. Your abuela invited us, I told her that you have a friend coming over so you won't be coming with us. Lucia and Aria are waiting in the car I have to go"

"Okay fine." Callie said, the doorbell ringing a few seconds later. Carlos and Calliope both headed towards the front door and the brunette answered it.

"Have fun girls." Carlos said while walking out of the house.

"Bye dad! Hey Arizona! Come in!" Callie said and stepped aside to let the blonde in.

"Hey." Arizona greeted her with a hug. She loved the smell of the taller girl. _Shit shit shit! _Arizona mentally said to herself. She had a crush on Callie! That wasn't supposed to happen! Arizona knew she wouldn't have a chance with the beautiful brunette, she's straight!

"You wanna head straight to the pool or eat first?" Callie asked, trying to get rid of the weird (but pleasant) feeling she got from the blondes hug.

"Lets head out to the pool first! Where can I change?" replied Arizona.

"Right down that hallway, the last door on your left is the bathroom." Callie said pointing towards the hallway.

* * *

The two girls walked through the sliding glass door that led to the backyard of the Torres family. Both had their bikinis on. Callie wore a dark blue bikini with thin white stripes and dark blue bikini shorts. Arizona chose one with some kind of orange pink ombre effect with matching bottoms.

The pool was directly in front of the door, about 8 yards away. It was humongous! The left side of the pool has a big stone wall that holds a little waterfall, the right has the stairs you use to enter the pool. The pool is above ground and has clear glass walls, with a beautiful garden surrounding it. Arizona looks out at the site, astonished.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Callie asked.

"How fucking rich are you?!" Arizona blurts out accidentally and her face turns beet red. " Oh my god! I-I'm so s-sorry! I didnt mean to just blurt that out!

"Arizona calm down its fine!." Callie said. She knows her dad has a lot of money and so do her friends so she is used to them fanning over her money.

Arizona, still embarrassed, decides to jump in the pool and Callie quickly follows.

"It's so cold!" Arizona screamed. Callie laughed at the blondes reaction while she brushed her hair out of her face.

They lounge around in the water for a little bit, splashing each other and dunking one another before Arizona carefully asks "You told me you and your boyfriend just broke up. Is it alright if I ask why?"

Callie hesitates and bites her bottom lip. "He cheated on me." she said without showing any emotions "He cheated on me with this bitch Izzy."

"What a bastard! I'm sorry." Arizona said coming a little closer to Callie to comfort her. Who the hell would cheat on a miraculous, breathtakingly stunning girl like Callie?

"It's.. It's okay I'm over it." Callie lied. She didn't loved George but it really hurt her that he would cheat on her so easily. The fact that she was carrying his child wasn't making the situation any better.

"You are awesome! He didn't deserve you anyways." Arizona tried to cheer Callie up. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about break-ups in the first place. She offered the brunette a hug which was accepted. Unfortunately it only was a short hug because Callie could feel the morning sickness coming on again.

"Oh shit." she said and freed herself from the hug. She jumped out of the pool and was trying to hurry up and make it to the bathroom but she never made it. She tripped halfway and ended up throwing up in the garbage can out on the patio.

Watching Callie throw up in the garbage can, Arizona quickly got out of the pool and made her way over to Callie, gathering her hair up so she wouldn't get puke in it.

Once she emptied her stomach in the trash can, Callie stood up and wiped her mouth of with the back of her hand.

"Are you ok?!" Arizona asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just morning sickness again." Callie said with an eyeroll before realizing what she said."Fuck! Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!" Callie says, panicked.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Y-yes and y-you can tell anyone! I'm serious! My parents don't even know only Addie and now you." Taking a deep breath Callie continues "You have to promise you won't tell a soul!"

Arizona, still shocked, promises. "I promise."

"Ok, good umm I better go brush my teeth, I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be a continuation of this one.


End file.
